reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Blood
Synopsis Catherine Enlists Mary And Bash To Help Find Her Sons When Clarissa (Katie Boland) kidnaps the younger children of King Henry and Queen Catherine, Mary and Bash work with the Queen to find them, with tragic results. Meanwhile, when Lola attempts to help her brother with a debt he owes, Francis rescues her, causing the two of them to grow closer. Plot Clarissa was sneaking around in the Queen’s chamber rooms. She was looking for something and found the Queen's memory box where she kept of locks of hair from all her children. She was about to take them but hid when she heard someone opening the door. It was a young couple, who wanted to sneak around and make out in the Queen’s room while she was in the dungeon. Clarissa ran and hid behind a changing board and watched the couple as they made out. Mary met Sebastian in the stables, and he informed her she had missed their early morning ride together. She apologized and explained how she hadn’t been sleeping again. Bash told her to stop thinking about the Churches’ vote, as her worrying will do nothing to change anything. Mary brought up how hard on his two younger brothers, Prince Charles and Prince Henri things must be. She told Bash how she wanted to take them to the winter festival to take their minds off things. Just the three of them, so they could all feel like a family. Mary was taking the boys to the winter festival just to spend time so they could bond Charles asked was going to happen to their mothers and Mary told him not to think about it. However, peasant along the road started a riot, wanting the Medici boys gone. Mary tried to calm them as Charles screamed in terror. Back in the Queens chamber's the young couple had finished what they had been up to and the young maid was now cleaning up, but heard a noise and told whoever was there to come out. Clarissa came out from behind the curtains and strangled the young woman to death. In the dungeon, Mary was explaining to Catherine what had happened with her children and when they were on their way to the Frost Festival. The Queen was quite upset that Mary remained so calm about the whole thing. The Queen asked what she thought would happen to her boys when they were gone. Mary told her their father; King Henry would look after them. Catherine scoffed at the thought, informing Marry he wasn’t a very attentive father. Mary then told Catherine she made a mask for Clarissa, and when the time was right she had a room being prepared for her. Catherine told her, she was a fool, that Clarissa had spent her whole life away from people and was now more animal, and there was no way she would be able to live a normal life in society. Clarissa watched through a secret passages of the castle as Prince Charles and Prince Henri played together. She picked up the box that Mary had left her and put on the mask she had had, created for her. It was a half-mask to cover the scar on the left side of her face. Mary and Bash were having a conversation with Lord Hugo. His alliances had since shifted from the Queen’s to the kings. Claiming he always takes the winning side. Once he left, Mary told Bash how she wanted to keep the boys at the Castle with extra security. Bash want to send them away for their safety. They got mad at each other and Mary accused Bash of wanting to send the boys away because they reminded him of Francis. Upset, Bash told Mary he double the guards around the boys and walked away. Hours away in Paris, Lady Lola walking into The Burgundy House, a sleazy place before laying eyes on her older brother Fredrick Fleming. They embraced and he asked his younger sister if she and brought the money, she said yes and gave him a pouch filled with coins. Though she was then introduced to the Master of the Tavern Mr.Maurice Bicett, who informed her that her brother had been caught cheating and that something else would have to be offered. Something else, like a night with her. Nostradamus walked up to the jail keeper outside the Queen’s jail room. The man insisted on inspecting the Bible he caring for any weapons. When it was cleaned, he was allowed to enter. Nostradamus entered the room as the Queen stood by the window looking outside. She demanded to know why he had brought her a Bible, and not a weapon to kill herself with. Nostradamus reminded her that to kill herself was a sin. She insisted that she would not be a spectacle for the King, and for the court of France. He begged her to repent for her sins and read the Bible one last time. She brushed him off and sent him away. Nostradamus took one last look at her before leaving the Bible for her to read on her own. She watched him leave and then looked at the ropes that were on the wall. Back in Paris France in the Burgundy House, Maurice Bicett had insinuated he wished for a night Lady Lola. She was in the middle of trying to talk her way out of it when Francis appeared. He offered four times the original wager for single cut of the cards Mr. boss of course agreed and as they walked over to the table. Maurice Bicett turned over a good card, and Francis drew a four of diamond, losing the wager. Francis insisted they go again and offered to pay eight times the original wager Maurice declined and said since he had so much money he would have Francis bet 16 times the original wager. Lola told him not to, but he quickly agreed. Maurice drew a queen, but much to Francis surprise and pleasure he drew a king, winning the hand, that wager, and Lady Lola. He smiled and asked if they should return to his room for the night. They did. Bash wanting to make up with Mary for their earlier fight and took her and his two brothers outside and showed them that he had brought the winter festival to them. Both boys eagerly ran over and grabbed a mask. Mary apologized for how she had acted earlier. Bash told her to think nothing of it as they kissed. Charles called Mary over to help with mask. Kenna and Greer were walking along and Greer pointed out an odd-looking man. As they watched the young princes play, Charles fell down. Kenna went over to see if he was okay and when she pulled off his mask she was surprised to see it was not him. Greer went over to check on Henri and when she took off his mask she saw that it was another boy. They immediately told Mary and Bash. Bash told all the children to take off their masks, and to Mary’s shock, none of them were the Prince’. Mary ordered her Ladies to send out search parties and inform Lord Hugo. Sebastian pulled her aside and she told him they were wasting precious time. He informed her that the boys were fine, but then also informed her, that it was all his doing. He had the boys taken while they were at the Winter Festival. They were on their way to Italy for their own safety. Mary was upset he had gone behind her back. He told her he was only doing this to protect his brothers he had checkpoints of people that were going to check in with him along the way until they got to Italy. The boys were in the back of the wagon as it stopped at nightfall. The driver helped them both out and told them they were stopping for food. Charles told him he was cold and the driver went back to get him a blanket. Clarissa had also hid inside the carriage and killed the man when he came back. She then walked over to Charles and Henri. Charles greeted her and asked her why she was there. She told them they were going to be a family and that they had to come with her. They both stood up and took her hand and they all walked away together. Back in Paris, Frances and Lady Lola talked with each other in Francis’ room. They talked about court life and life in general. Lola said how she was always following her brother around Europe and getting him out of trouble. But that she had to because he and her were all her parents have left. Francis said he understood both her position and her brothers. But explained how happy he was free of the pressures of being Royal, but yet it had still not sunk in. The prison guard had grabbed Nostradamus and explaining to him that he had heard choking inside, and the silence, and he now could not get inside to the Queen. They both pushed the door open and were shocked to see the Queen of France hanging by her neck. Nostradamus grabbed her body as it swung and told the guard to cut the rope. He put her body over his shoulder and told the guard he was going to try to resuscitate her, and to tell no one this has happened. For the King would have his head for denying him the beheading of the Queen. He rushed out the door and down the stairs. The Queen was on a flat table when she opened her eyes. She thanked Nostradamus for his help and told her to go quickly back to Italy. He then informed her, her children were missing. But Bash had people out looking for them and that they would be fine. He reminded her that she was a condemned woman and needed to flee. She couldn't, not until she knew the children are safe. Mary was heading back to her room and when she closed the door was very surprised to see Queen Catherine there. She told Mary she was there not to hurt her, but to find the children. They were all sure Clarissa had done something as a maid’s body had been found in the passageways of the castle. Mary, Bash, & Catherine all left the room together. Bash knowing that he knew the words better than Clarissa. In Paris, Lola woke up in Francis's arms. She tried to sneak away, but Francis woke up. Lola tried to explain away them sleeping beside each other on the wine and the late night. They got to talking and Francis said he and Mary were nothing anymore. When he inquired about Lola’s maidenhood she implied she was no longer a virgin. They began to kiss. Francis moved them back over to the bed as they continue to make out. Clarissa looked over at the lake and then back at her brothers. They both seem scared and she told them they should play game. She told them to put rocks in their pockets as many, and as much as they could. Then they would go for a swim. Charles told her he could not swim, Clarissa ignored him. Mary, Catherine, and Bash have found the carriage that had been carrying the two young princes. Mary was started at the driver’s dead body. Bash informed them they had just been there and that they could not be far. They all found Clarissa and the boys down by the lake. Everyone looked over, Henri and Charles tried to run to their mother. Henri was able to get away and ran into Bash’s arms. However, Charles was caught by Carissa to put a knife to his throat. Mary tried to calm down the situation but Clarissa was too upset at her mother for not wanting her. Catherine tried to talk down the situation by saying that she hadn't originally thought Clarissa was her daughter. Now Catherine saw the desperation and the anger in her eyes, and that she recognized it, and could understand it. Catherine told her to calm down but Clarissa got angry again. Catherine, so distraught over her sons the two began yelling at each other Catherine called her a monster. Clarissa threatened again to cut Charles and said they could all be together in death. Mary had managed to walk around behind Clarissa and then hit her on the head with a rock. She fell down and Charles ran to his mother. Clarissa's eyes were still open and Mary held her hand as she took her last breath. Everyone stayed quiet. Queen Catherine hugged and said goodbye to her two sons. She told them to be happy. Bash took them away, Catherine demanded he gives them a warm bath as they were starting to look a little blue. Catherine and Mary then talk to each other. They told each other they respected them, now understood each other more. Back in Mary's room, she was standing in by the fireplace of Bash came in. She told him she was tired of playing it safe she was tired of waiting for the Catholic Church to let them get married. Instead, they should just do it, she proposed and asked Bash to marry her. He said that this wasn't right and then he got down on one knee and proposed to her. She happily agreed. They were going to get married the next day they kissed and told each other they love the other. Back at the Tavern, Lola and Francis came down the steps and were saying their goodbyes. Maurice met them both and informed them that the Queen was going to be dead within the week. He gave Lola a coin to toss at the dead woman’s body. Francis expressed how he needed to return to the Castell, but that he had hoped to never have to. Back at the lake two men had been tasked to bury the now dead Clarissa. The decided it was too cold and instead tossed her body down the hill, deciding to let the wolves eat her instead. Clarisse’s body rolled down and stopped at the bottom. Her eyes were still open, and half of her face still showing. She laid dead in the snow without even a grave to mark her body. Quotes Nostradamus: If you’re looking for a weapon, some say there is no greater than the scriptures themselves. Lady Lola: Don’t be ashamed of your pain. It does you credit. You have a true heart. It will mend. Lord Hugo: Sooner or later, blood will be spilled. It's just a matter of whose. Queen Catherine: So the Fox has offered to help find the missing chickens!? Nostradamus: You’re a condemned woman. Go to Italy. Gather your strength. Others will see to the safety of your children! Queen Catherine: I hid, waiting. It's all very thrilling, but let's save that tale for later. Sebastian: Believe me. If they’re anything but the picture of health, I’m the one you're going to have to restrain! Clarissa: We’re going to play a game. Gather all the rocks you can into your pockets. The heavier the better. Prince Charles: Then what? Clarissa: Then we’re going to go swimming. Clarissa: You want us to be together. We’ll be together when we’re all dead! Queen Catherine: Make sure they have a hot bath when they get home. They’re both blue with cold you hear me Queen Catherine: Once the Vatican send word Bash has been legitimized you two will be married. And I’ll dead. Probably that very day. Queen Catherine: You sent her to a better place, this world never suited her. And besides, she’ll have a mother soon enough. Queen Mary: Safe choices don’t always make us safe. Notes * 'Royal Blood' refers to Clarissa finding out who her parents were. * King Henry, Diane de Poitiers and Colin MacPhail were mentioned but do not appear. * Clarissa would not be able to break someone's neck without training, and with so little effort. * In Catherine's memory box a 5th child's name appears. ''Claude'', she is Princess Claude, Catherine and Henry's 3rd child. * Queen Catherine is still locked away in The Tower and Nostradamus was accused of adultery and locked away for a couple days. * Lola and Francis have |sex. * Clarissa's was assumed dead, and had she been dead, would have marked Mary Stuart's 2nd kill. Mary Stuart's Kill Count Death Toll Kill Count. Death Count. * Maid * Clarissa (Ultimately Survived) Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Ted Atherton | colspan="2" | Lord Hugo |- | Katie Boland | colspan="2" | Clarissa |- | Evan Buliung | Maurice Bicett | - |- | Peter Dacunha | colspan="2" | Prince Charles |- | Jackson Hodge-Carter | colspan="2" | Prince Henri |- ! colspan="3" | Cameos |- | Jim Watson | Fredrick Fleming | - |- | Zoe Cleland | colspan="2" | Odette |- | Daniel Matmor | colspan="2" | Oliver |- Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 1